FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a thermal transfer recording material, more particularly to a magenta dye-containing recording liquid material, used for a thermal transfer recording method (e.g. a method of recording a full-colored image on a recording medium using the recording liquid material, in which the recording liquid material is splashed or vaporized from a recording (transfer) section of a recording apparatus toward the recording medium such as a printing paper by selectively heating the recording (transfer) section in response to information data).